Erlösung
by She-Ra1604
Summary: Eine kurze düstere FF von mir. Irgendwie kam es mir heute so in den Sinn, diese zu schreiben. Mit dem Theme von Schindlersliste geht soetwas gut von der Hand.


Wir schreiben Paris, den 16. Juli 1789. Paris war kaum wieder zuerkennen. Dunkele Rauchwolken durchzogen die mittlerweile nächtliche Stadt. Kleine Feuer loderten hier und da. Überall in den Gassen herrschte Chaos. Menschenkörper lagen regungslos verteilt in ihrem eigenen Blut auf dem Boden. Der kühle silberne Mond ließ alles in einer obskuren Art erscheinen. Es wirkte, als wäre dies alles ein böser Traum. Aber es war die bittere Realität, die er beschien. Leise Trauergesänge, über einzelne Opfer, waren zu vernehmen. Über gefallene Freunde und Familienangehörige. Nie wieder würden sie zu ihren Liebsten zurückkehren. Auf die meisten wartete die pure Anonymität in einem der vielen großen Massengräber. Hier fanden alle wieder zusammen. Jeder war hier gleich, egal ob Adel oder Bauer, so wie es Gott zuvor bestimmt hatte.

In einer kleinen Seitengasse, noch unbemerkt von den umherziehenden Menschenmengen, lehnte eine Gestalt zusammengekauert an einer Mauerwand. Das lange Haar von Blut verklebt, die einst so strahlende Uniform mit Dreck und Blut verschmiert. Der Blick war trüb und nach innen gerichtet. Der Kampfeswille war aus ihnen verschwunden. Die Atmung ging schwer. Aus mehreren Wunden trat immer wieder Blut. Das Leben schien langsam hinfort an einen besseren Ort zuweichen. Die Kälte des Mauerwerkes hatte sich längst auf die Gestalt übertragen. Kein Stück des warmen Juliabends war mehr in ihm. Es war einer der Vorboten des herannahenden Todes. Längst hatte er ihn akzeptiert, für ihn gab es keinen Grund mehr zu leben. Die Schmerzen verspürte er schon längst nicht mehr. Er wartete nur noch auf die Erlösung. Sein Körper sehnte sich geradezu danach, nur seine Seele war noch mit dieser Welt verhaftet, mit den Dingen die er hatte sehen und erleben müssen.

Zusammen mit seiner Truppe hatte er ausrücken müssen, als die Meldung der Stürmung der Bastille kam. Immer mehr Truppen aus allen Teilen des Landes waren zusammen gezogen worden, aber es schien nicht gegen die Aufständischen anzukommen.

Die Bilder der Kämpfe hatten sich in seine Gedanken gebrannt. Sie waren zu einem Teil von ihm geworden. Wie viele Menschen hatten ihr Leben lassen müssen? Er wusste es nicht. Immer mehr Fragen stellten sich ihm, je näher das Morgengrauen rückte. Wie hatte das alles nur geschehen können? Wieso war seine Welt so aus den Fugen geraten? Warum hatte er es nicht verhindern können? Hatte er die Anzeichen nicht gesehen? Oder nicht sehen wollen? Nur war es für die Erkenntnis zu spät. Dies konnte er nur zu deutlich spüren.

Langsam erhob sich die goldene Sonne über den Horizont und verdrängte die Spuren der kalten Nacht. Die ersten warmen Lichtstrahlen berührten ihn, was ihn seinen Kopf ein letztes Mal heben ließ. Ein letztes Mal wollte er sie sehen. Ohne seine Augen zuschützen, sah er weiter zu der emporsteigenden Sonne. Sein Blick verschwamm langsam, je weiter der Himmelskörper sich seinen Thron am Himmel vom Mond zurück eroberte.

Seine letzten Gedanken galten der Person, der schon lange sein Herz gehörte und von der er wusste, sie würde niemals so für ihn empfinden. Niemals würde er sie in seine Arme schließen können. Sein Herz schmerzte dieser Gedanke.

Kurz blitzte die Sonne auf und er hatte das Gefühl für einen Moment ihr herrliches glänzendes und lächelndes Antlitz zu sehen.

„Oscar…" kam es fast ohne Ton.

Dabei lief ihm eine einsame Träne die Wange hinunter. Als diese auf den staubigen Boden fiel, sackte sein Körper zusammen. Für immer würden seine grünen Augen geschlossen bleiben. Niemals wieder würde er Oscar sehen können.

Mit dem Wunsch, dass sie für immer glücklich werden würde, war seine Seele dieser Erde entschwunden. Auf geradezu güldenen Schwingen führte die Sonne Graf Victor Clemont de Girodel an einen besseren Ort. Einen Ort ohne Wiederkehr und Schmerz. Eine Zuflucht der Erlösung.

Die Sonne strahlte in ihrer vollen Pracht auf den toten Körper hinab. Aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr erwärmen. Mit jedem neuen Tag, der begann, wurde Paris immer weiter zur Stadt des Todes.


End file.
